marriotfandomcom-20200213-history
Contest Jam Part 1: Wonder Girl VS Dacav5
Contest Jam Part 1 : Wonder Girl VS Dacav5 This is the 1st episode where the school program holds a contest to see who will win The Band Sectionals Contest Jam! Dacav5 or Wonder Girls Plot Donna and Jackie share a song and singed "Love You & Hate You" and they were excellent and they then glared at each other as soon as they shook hands Then at The Madison Square Garden Stadium A 200X size audience was there and decide to enjoy what they saw then the stage started to get bright and they cheered as hard as they can Then the judges were Brenda & Heidi backstage Jenna told everyone that The Queens were the judges and that they needed to bring it as awesome as they can Jenna came on stage and performed''' "Lights"' then Dacav5 ran in and performed '"Hit Me With Your Best Shot" and '"Paradise By The Dashboard Light" '''and gave the whole room (even Heidi) a standing ovation so loud everyone outside the stadiom can hear them Then Chubi walked in and performed '"Bound To You" and then The Wonder Sisters ran in and performed "Starships" and "Be My Baby" and they got a great cheer and small standing ovation and then Dacav5 ran in and performed "Tetris (Contest Jam Version)" and the crowd gave a gient wave then They got in a song battle and Performed "Gravity/Joyo Joyo (Reprise)" Then The judges made thier final decide and Brenda looked in the envalope and saw WINNER!!! DACAV5 she was pissed off and wanted to cheat and say then Wonder Girls won but, she saw the rules that "If Any Judge Lies To The Envolope They Will Be Sent To Jail" so Heidi yelled DACAV5 WON DACAV5 WON YES!!!!!!! The Whole stadium standed up and clapped at Dacav5 and they all of a sudden got a record deal and was asked "Do you wanna make your band to high tops .....Do You want to make Dacav5 a real live and famous world band" They answered YES!!!!! Dacav5 has another reward for Jenna for being the top student in the whole school they performed for her "We Are The Champions" Then Jenna decide to make one more speech before they go off into Hollywood shesinged for her family and friends and thanking God for everything that was given to them and for thanking them for all thier help "Home" Songs *Love You & Hate You - Jackie & Donna *Lights - Jenna *Hit Me With Your Best Shot - Joannie *Hero - Sarah *Let It Rock - Kyle & Dylan *Paradise By The Dashboard Light - Dacav5 *Bound To You - Chubi *Starships - Wonder Girls *Be My Baby - Wonder Girls *Tetris (Contest Jam Version) - Dacav5 *Gravity/Joyo Joyo (Reprise) - Dacav5 & Wonder Girls *We Are The Champions - Dacav5 *Home - Jenna Feature Celebrity Guests *Tom Cruise - Record Deal Guy *Rebecca Gayheart - Brenda Haggenstans *Danielle Savre - Hiedi Mash *Hayley Chase - Joannie Kuvago *Morgan York - Sarah Monawaki *Adam Hicks - Kyle *Logan Lerman - David Category:Episode Category:Season 1